Do Outro Lado do Mundo
by Ms.Jackson-Potter
Summary: Pode não parecer possível, mas em meio à missão para derrotar Gaia, Annabeth estava entediada. Muito entediada. Tudo o que ela tinha para fazer era pensar. Mas não sobre qualquer coisa. Ah, não. Sobre um certo alguém em especial... [Acho que isso é tipo uma drabble bem simples e fluffy, sobre o nosso casal preferido hehe: PERCABETH] ONE-SHOT


**N/A: Então, para aqueles que estão lendo "E se Fosse Verdade"... Aqui está, como prometidoooo! Bem, e para aqueles de vocês que não me conhecem (a maioria, imagino), eu sou uma graaaaande fã de Percabeth hehe, e essa daqui é só uma shot aleatória que seria em algum lugar entre A Casa de Hades e O sangue do Olimpo, eu imagino, mas não tem um espaço de tempo certo, e eu também não sei exatamente, porque não li O Sangue do Olimpo ainda... mas enfim, eu estou enrolando muito por aqui, nem sei o que mais eu tô fazendo aqui... Ah, vou só parar e... boa leitura!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Do outro lado do mundo<strong>

5 livros.

Sério, por mais que Annabeth gostasse de ler, 5 livros em um dia já era exagero.

Depois do quinto, ela simplesmente decidiu que era demais e resolveu ficar só pensando em sua cabine.

Que por acaso já era outra coisa da qual ela estava cansada. Ficar um dia inteiro ali sem nada para fazer era realmente entediante, por mais confortável que o cômodo fosse.

O Argo II havia parado em algum lugar da costa da Grécia nesta manhã. Leo tinha estado de vigia no leme o dia todo, aproveitando para checar e consertar o navio. E era impossível conversar com Leo se ele estivesse trabalhando. Piper e Jason haviam saído juntos para aproveitar o dia e os outros tinham partido em uma missão de reconhecimento e ainda estavam fora.

Ela tinha ficado no navio sem ter o que fazer. Percy a fez ficar "em segurança"... Ah, Percy. Ela só conseguia pensar nele.

Nele e no tempo que eles tiveram juntos no Acampamento. Se, na época, ela soubesse tudo o que estava por vir, teria aproveitado mais cada momento com ele.

Mas agora, só conseguia pensar em tudo o que não deveria ter feito, como sentir ciúmes de toda e qualquer garota que chegava perto dele… sem bem que era até divertido assistir a todas aquelas meninas darem em cima dele e não conseguirem nada, porque ele a amava, e ela sabia disso; mas quem pode culpar uma garota por se sentir insegura? Quer dizer, ela sabia que Percy era um dos semideuses mais desejados do Acampamento (e com muita razão, se pedissem sua opinião). Ela sabia que além de bonito (_muito _bonito, se você quer saber), ele era fofo, corajoso, humilde, leal… Tudo o que uma garota poderia pedir. Mas uma outra parte dela também sabia que ele não iria trocá-la assim por qualquer outra.

Só conseguia se arrepender de quando ela ficava só sentado, esperando que ela acabasse um projeto de arquitetura, porque ela tinha prometido que iria até o lago de canoagem para ver o pôr do sol com ele assim que acabasse... e, no final, ela acabava às 9 da noite e não havia mais sol para ver se pondo. Se bem que às vezes ela acabava cedo e eles realmente saíam. Se bem que era muito melhor estudar recostada nele, enquanto ele penteava e despenteava seus cachos ou só olhava para ela enquanto isso. _Deuses_, ele era um namorado tão bom que nem ao menos reclamava disso. Ele só dizia o quanto ela era bonita, o quanto ele tinha sorte de tê-la, quando, na verdade ela é quem era a sortuda ali.

Ela é quem tinha sorte, porque ele era perfeito. Ele era fofo, engraçado, corajoso… Ele faria _qualquer coisa_ por ela. E ela faria _qualquer coisa _para não perdê-lo. Porque ela o amava mais do que tudo no mundo. Porque ela não se lembrava mais como era viver sem ele ao seu lado. Porque ela sabia que não sobreviveria sem ele.

*toc toc* ela foi trazida ao presente por alguém batendo na porta.

- Como foi seu dia, Sabidinha?- era Percy. _O _Percy. "Também conhecido como Cabeça de Alga. Também conhecido como o melhor namorado do mundo. Também conhecido como a razão de eu estar aqui hoje", ela pensou.

- O _meu_, Cabeça de Alga? Acho que o seu foi mais interessante.- ela comentou.

- Na verdade, não tem nada muito interessante lá fora. Nem lutamos contra ninguém...

Aquela observação a surpreendeu. Isso não era normal.

- Estranho...- ela respondeu.

- É, eu sei. Muito esquisito. Mas e aí, o que você fez?- ele perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Nada. Fiquei aqui o dia todo. Depois de acabar o quinto livro fiquei só...

- Pensando.- ele a interrompeu, completando a frase e sorrindo de canto. Aquele garoto realmente sabia tudo sobre ela...- Você não tem jeito mesmo...

- Ei! - a filha de Atena reclamou, rindo junto com ele - Mas, na verdade, eu estava pensando no tempo que passamos juntos no Acampamento, em como eu devia ter aproveitado mais, sabe...

- Escuta Annabeth, - Percy começou a falar com uma cara séria e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela - você é simplesmente incrível. Você nunca ouve nada do que eu digo? Eu não poderia pedir nada nem ninguém melhor do que você. Eu-eu ainda não entendo _o que_ eu fiz pra te merecer. E eu simplesmente não sei que milagre fez com que você ainda continue comigo, mas…

- Percy! - Annabeth interrompeu, mas ele não deu importância e continuou.

- Ouça: eu não sei _porque _você continua comigo, mas eu só sei que se você não continuasse eu não sei o que eu faria, porque eu não sei mais como viver sem a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo ao meu lado. – ele a abraçou.

- Eu te amo sabia? – ela respondeu, alguns segundos depois, quando eles já estavam separados.

Ele sorriu em resposta, como se o discurso tivesse surtido o efeito que ele esperava.

- Vamos para o convés, Leo já está decolando. Quero passar o resto do dia com você.- ele completou, danso um beijo rápido em sua testa.

- Pelo menos eu saio dessa cabine...

Eles riram quando ela se levantou da cama e o beijou.

- Vamos - ela chamou.

Antes de abrir a porta, começou a puxá-lo pela mão pelo corredor e, por fim, escada acima, para o fim da tarde.

O convés estava vazio, Leo provavelmente havia descido para a Casa de Máquinas, mas eles na verdade não se importavam com os outros, ou onde eles estavam, ou o que estavam fazendo.

Tudo o que importava era que eles estavam juntos. O que importava era que ele podia senti-la em seus braços, e ela podia senti-lo abraçando-a. O que importava era que podiam ver o céu rosado acima deles. E se eles olhassem apenas para o céu, poderiam muito bem estar em casa, do outro lado do mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Então, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews? Espero que sim...**

**~ Ms. Jackson- Potter**


End file.
